Crime Lords in Russia
CLIR or Crime Lords in Russia are supporting main-antagonists of all seasons of miniseries named Sasu. The Organization was Founded 1975 in Makhachkala, USSR. History For eleven years '''CLIR '''was commanded by strange mass murderer Fjodor Galov. During that time they become enemies with Serbian and Israeli mafia. In 1986 Serbian organization named ''Big Victory ''tracked down Fjodor's location and they kidnapped him. It took 20 years to find the body of Fjodor, and it was found in Dubrovnik, Croatia, in the dumpster of mobster Luka Burilovic. After that Drug Lord named Sergei Petrov was crowned as the president of '''CLIR. '''Sergei was the father of Pjotr Petrov, the current president of '''CLIR. '''Sergei made a deal with Israelis and they were no longer in war. In the year 2001 Moscow Police arrested Sergei due to failed Drug Dealing and he was judged for 15 years in prison. After the big police operation, where 166 mobsters where arrested, the whole organization almost died, but Aljona Petrova, the wife of Sergei, took his place and hired some new agents. During that time when Aljona was leader, started the huge Gang Wars in Moscow, which last over three years. The whole time Aljona was the president. They got to a war with Romanian Mafia and ''Salutation of Hitler MC. ''Over 100 agents from '''CLIR '''died. '''CLIR '''killed exactly 4 307 Romanians and everyone from Salutation of Hitler MC, which ended the whole organization. In year 2004 neo-nazi group ''Apokalypse ''kidnapped Aljona and keep his as their prisoner over six years, before Pjotr and Eduard find him in München. After Aljonas kidnapping the presidents place was taken by Valentin Smolnikov, who lead the organization over 14 years, before he got brutally murdered by the Vice-President Pjotr Petrov. EVENTS IN SASU In the first episode, Pjotr meets Viktor Smolnikov at the head base of '''CLID '''in Moscow, underground. After the President of '''CLID '''and his family were murdered '''CLID '''created a new homebase in Makhachkala, the hometown of Pjotr Petrov. After that Pjotr immediately go and met Serbian Mobster Dragan Milinjevic and almost killed him brutally in the sights of his ten bodyguards. Later on Eduard and Artem goes to little trip to Belgrad and kills 9 of Dragan's bodyguard, Dragan's family and injures Dragan brutally. Later Pjotr hires his every agent after Super Detective Intendent Matti Johansson. He wants to get Matti killed, so he can't tell about Pjotr's business to no-one. Then the agents of '''CLID '''hires more dangerous people after Matti. Then Pjotr tells that, whoever kills Matti Johansson get 10 million dollars, but if you kill Matti and the whole group of Sasu, then you get 20 million. And the result of that, half of the world is after Matti. '''CLID '''gets finally destroyed at the very last season of Sasu at the fifth episode, when almost everyone in group dies and Pjotr gets arrested. The new president is announced, but he gets killed like every other suggestion for the president. Then FSB agent Aleksandr Grekov tells that '''CLID '''has been finally destroyed and will no longer be the strongest organization of Russian Mafia. After that Europol's huge operation destroys half of the remaining groups and after that there are only 4 organizations left. At the last scene of the last season, the brother of Pjotr, Andrei steps onto same flight as Matti Johansson. Category:Brutes Category:Rapists Category:Abusers Category:Delusional Category:Crime Lord Category:Drug Dealers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Mobsters Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Organizations